Thornberry Love
by ammin0
Summary: Debbie is heartbroken but rebounds


The Wild Thornberry's

Okay, these fan Fics are my own. So if you want to borrow one, you can ask at ammin0@bundabershs.qld.edu.au Okay, here they are:

*-Cute-Brother-*

Chapter 1

Debbie opened her 19 year old eyes. She had now been traveling since she was 3. (Shit) she thought. Eliza, her little sister, was now, TODAY, turning 15. (DAMN) she thought again. Every time she had a birthday, her little "boyfriend" Ben would come and they would be all gisshy gisshy. She looked over towards Eliza's bed and saw no one was in it and then noticed the time. 10:06am. "Ahhh," Debbie put her head back under the sheets and tried so hard to get back to sleep but couldn't. She thought (I better get up so that thing can start her birthday) Debbie got up and rubbed her half asleep eyes open. She grabbed her clothes for the day and a towel and went and had a shower.

-Meanwhile-

Eliza was opening her 15th present from her mum and dad, Nigel and Maryanne, while Darwin, her pet chip, was wrestling with Donnie, the wild boy, in the pile of wrapping paper and tape. Eliza added the new animal book to her pile and then heard the faith sound of a water-plane. "MUM! DAD! HE'S HERE! BEN'S HERE!' She jumped up and down and ran to the shore. The plane landed and out walked Ben and a man that looked Debbie's age. "BEN!" Eliza ran to the arms of her boyfriend and kissed him passionately. The older man went up to Nigel and Maryanne and shock their hands. "I'm Tim, Ben's brother." "Oh, it's nice to meet you Tim," Nigel said grasping his hand in a shake. The two younger teens then walked up to Eliza's parents and Ben introduced Tim to Eliza. "Hey Eliza," Ben asked softly, dragging her away from the others, "where's Debbie?" "In the shower. Why?" "Well, Tim's 19 as well, and you know," "Don't worry, Debbie is still going out with Swhen," Just then they all heard a shout from the convee. Debbie ran out with tears in her eyes. "Debbie! What's wrong?" asked Nigel. "Swhen...broke up with me...he says that...long distant relationships...never work..." at this moment, Debbie was literally balling her eyes out. Maryanne walked up to her daughter and walked her back into the convee. "okay, bad timing..."Eliza said softly, "Now what? Your sister will move onto Tim..." "No she won't, the last time she broke up with a guy, it took her 4 weeks to get over it." 

Chapter 2

Debbie was sitting on a couch watching sappy love drama's all after noon with a packet of Kleenex and a box of chocolate's. That was normal for Debbie. She walked into the bathroom during an ad and washed the eye-liner that had dripped down her face. She put her hair up and walked over to the computer still listening to the TV. She went onto her favorite site, www.desbron-deen.com to check her mail. She saw that she had a new E-Mail from him. She opened it and it said the following:

To DEBBIE THORNBERRY,

Thank-you for being a member at www.DD.com but the bad news is that your account has expired and we are having problems contacting your E-Mail account. Your E-mail account for www.DD.com is no longer useable, sorry.

FROM, 

www.desbron-deen.com 

Debbie then had a teenage outburst. She screamed and in rushed her mum, dad, Eliza, Ben and Tim. "Now what Debbie?" her mum asked softly. "That!" She pointed to the screen and they quickly read it while Debbie went back to her drama's, chocolate and Kleenex. Her mum closed down the computer and went over to her damaged daughter. "Debbie, are you okay?" "Oh, yes mother I'm fine. My boyfriend just dumped me, my favorite singer abandoned me..." she clicked the remote " And now, the stupid TV is not changing the channel." Debbie threw it down and grabbed her stuff as well as a 'TEENAGE DIRTBAG ' Magazine and went downstairs. Tim just looked in awe. (Who is this girl? And why is she so hot?) A million questions went through his head.

Chapter 3

At dinner, Tim sat across from Debbie who was still upset. Ben sat at on head of the table while Eliza sat next to Ben. Nigel sat at the other head of the table and Maryanne sat next to Debbie. Donnie, now at 8 years of age, sat under the table with Darwin. Ben whispered to Eliza "Maybe it's good Swhen broke up with her." "well, to tell you the truth, Swhen was nice to Debbie." Maryanne brought out a birthday cake and after they sang, Debbie took her piece of cake to a stream. (Why does everything bad happen to me?) "Hey, this seat taken?" She looked up and saw Tim. "Does it look like it is?" "Hey, I know how you feel, I broke up with my girlfriend before Ben and I came here." "I know I shouldn't ask but...why?" "We, just didn't feel things the same." "Oh," "So, tell me about Mr. Swhen." "Well, he lives is Alaska and his father is an archeologist. Dad met him when he was in college and I met Swhen when Mum and Dad set me up with him for a prom. I really liked him, but now, I don't know." "But you will be over him right?" "someday, Swhen was a big part of my life for 3 years." "Oh, that serious. So, I hear from your sister and your mum that you are a Desbron Deen fan. Come into my cabin one afternoon and you'll see something-" He was so close to her. She could feel his breath. "So, how old are you Debbie?" "19 last Saturday. U?" " 19 ages ago mate." For the rest of the night, the two were laughing until they went their separate ways. Debbie went into the bathroom and turned on the radio and the song 'Nobody wants to be lonely' was playing. 

There you are, 

in a darkened room,

and you're all alone,

looking out the window.

Your heart is cold,

and lost the will to love,

like a broken arrow.

You're standing in the shadows,

come to me, come to me,

can't you see that...

*CHORUS*  


No body wants to be lonely

No body wants to cry

My body's longing to hold you

so bad it hurts inside

Time is precious and it's slipping away

and I'll be waiting for you all of my life

No body wants to be lonely

So why don't you let me love you?

why?

_why?_

_why?_

_When you hear me heart,_

_when you hear me voice_

_do you hear my soul_

_it's a serenade_

_so your heart can find me_

_it's all you need a flying down the stairs_

_In a minor tune_

_You're a star going crazy,_

_come to me, come to me_

_cause I'm dying,_

*CHORUS*  


No body wants to be lonely

No body wants to cry

My body's longing to hold you

so bad it hurts inside

Time is precious and it's slipping away

and I'll be waiting for you all of my life

No body wants to be lonely

So why don't you let me love you?

_I wanna feel your need_

_just like the air you breath...breath_

_I need you here in my life_

_don't walk away, don't walk away, don't walk away, walk away_

*CHORUS*  


No body wants to be lonely

No body wants to cry

  


No body wants to be lonely

No body wants to cry

My body's longing to hold you

so bad it hurts inside

Time is precious and it's slipping away

and I'll be waiting for you all of my life

No body wants to be lonely

So why don't you let me love you?

No body wants to be lonely

No body wants to cry

My body's longing to hold you

so bad it hurts inside

After the song had finished, Debbie stepped out of the shower and out the convee and into Tim's cabin. Ben was staying in the convee that night so she could easily just go in. She knocked on the door and Tim opened it. "Debbie?" "Hey," "Hey, oh, come in. Hey its a little late huh?" "Oh, was I interrupting something?" "No, I was just saying. Couldn't stand my brother huh?" Oh, its not that. I just had to get away from Wild Boy and Monkey." "Darwin and Donnie? How do you cope?" "I ignore the chip but I have to teach Donnie English." "One thing I don't get about your family, do you do school or not?" "We get homework through E-mail from our teachers and when we get back to America, I'm doing my college study." "It must get lonely out here." "Yeah, I miss civilization but I guess it's okay. How about U? Why are you and Ben out here?" By this time they were sitting on Tim's sofa looking at each other. "We just needed to get away from home." "So, you were going to show me Des." "oh, yeah, come on." He lead her into his room and she saw his posters, CD's, Autographs and Magazine's everywhere. She started to tear up. "Debbie what's wrong?" "Swhen loved Des as much as I did." Tim walked over to her and hugged her gently and kissed her forehead. "Do you want to go back to the convee?" "no, I'm fine, I just want to stay here." Tim smiled and gently kissed her red lips. Her arms went around his neck and his were on her waist. When they broke the kiss, they were still in a loving embrace.

Chapter 4

Tim and Debbie sat together on the coach and watched "Home and Away" while Debbie still had her Kleenex. "I hope Gypsy and Will get back together. (A.N. YES, In my fic, Gypsy and Will are separate. I just made them watching re-runs.) They were my favorite couple." "What about now? Are you still in love with Swhen?" "I don't know, I don't want to be with him but it feels like we broke up for no reason, but you're all I need now." "I just had a thought, Ben and Eliza?" "Shit, they will hate us." Tim tightened his grip around Debbie. "I bet Swhen didn't hold you like this huh?" "We never even got to kiss," and with that statement, Tim kissed her again.

To Be Continued...


End file.
